Back to the Realms
by GothicXCandy
Summary: After returning from America Gemma has gone back to the realms, bringing Ann and Felicity with her. Hopeing to return to realms to the peaceful place it once was, but something isn't right.


I felt the magic flow though my veins as I created the door, it felt like years rather then months since we had been to the realms. We had all come back to London for Christmas, to be with our family's, and found it to be the perfect time to visit the realms with some old friends.

Since the time we had been away the garden had time to grow into full bloom, looking almost like it did before the chaos that had destroyed it.

"Oh how wonderful it is to be back!" Ann, who was almost a different person, cried as she ran to the middle of the garden dancing and twirling. Even time away had not killed the young girl within her, Felicity and I joined her, holding hands and twirling in a circle. Their hands felt warm and welcoming.

We were dizzy and breathing hard when we fell to the floor. While we lay there Ann sang to us, her sweet voice seemed to fill all of the garden. It was hard to believe that the whole realms could not hear it. We sang along with her until we could not keep from laughing.

"Gemma..." Felicity said sitting up and looking at me with a strange emotion on her face. I also sat up and looked at her waiting for her to continue, I could tell what she saw on my face, curiosity. Felicity was no longer looking at me, she looked in the direction of the Borderlands. "I have to go to the Borderlands...maybe Pip..." she didn't continue and I wasn't going to make her. I knew she hoped that when I gave the magic back to the land that it might had save Pippa, her lover and friend.

"If you have to go..." I said not sure how to say what I wanted to say. I had little to no hope that she would find Pippa, and if she did I wonder what she planned to do. "Just come back here when your done, Ann and I shall wait for you." I looked over at Ann, her face had fallen at the mention of Pippa. The last time we saw her she had beheaded our teacher and former alley, . I shuddered and pushed that memory back, Without another word Felicity was up and away, she knew where to go she didn't need anyone to go with her.

Ann and I sat in silence until it became to much to bare. We hadn't talked much since she had come back from her acting and I wondered how it was going.

"Its very interesting," Ann said beaming. "It's what I've always wanted. Did you know I will be the star of my own play?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. This was not the same girl I had met when I first came to Spence so long ago. She was happier, prettier in her own way and had more confidence in herself. She believed she could do anything and I was truly happy for her. "Charlies said I will be a big star, maybe even bigger then Lily Trimble, though I don't believe it..." she trailed off thinking.

_"Gemma..."_

My head snapped up at the sound of my name. I would know that voice anywhere, even though I had not heard it in so long. Ann gave me a strange look, but I ignored it.

"Did you hear that?" I asked my heart beating fast, I was looking everywhere but at Ann, trying to find where the voice had come from.

"Hear what?" Ann asked looking around herself, sure no one but me and her where in the garden.

_"Gemma..."_

"There it is again." I jumped to my feet and started heading towards the bank of the grotto. Ann followed behind with a worried look on her face. She kept her distance, like she believed I would go mad at any moment. I saw a boat on the water and knew who it was. Gorgon. She slowly made her way to the bank. She is no longer part of the boat, but it seemed she couldn't part with it. As she got closer a slow smile spread across my face.

_"I must go, I must see the Tree of All Souls, to see if it really is his soft voice that calls my name."_

"Gorgon!" I call as she is now close enough to hear. Her face is grim as always when she spots me and her words just as formal.

"Most high," She says bowing as Asha, the untouchable would if she was addressing me. "Are you in need of my service?" She asked all business as usual.

I turned to Ann who looked confused and almost like she is ready to say something. She had just opened her mouth when I interrupted her. "Ann, stay here for a while. I'll be back." I turn back to Gorgon and get on the boat. Gorgon turns the boat and we drift until I am sure we are far enough away from Ann that she will not hear. "Gorgon you must take me to the Winterlands, to the Tree of All Souls."

"As you wish, Most High," Gorgon said turning the boat around and rowing down the familiar path towards the Winterlands.

The land didn't look as it once did, it no one longer had that dark and evil look to it. The air was cold, still, and had a faint scent of decay.

I saw Wendy along the side of the river and almost waved. But then realized it would be a wasted gesture. I would have called to her, but I was in a hurry. O

nce we hit were Gorgon would go no further I said a quick thank you and almost ran to the Tree of All Souls. But everything was still as it normally was.

I no longer heard his voice calling my name and I feared it was no more then wishful thinking. I turned and had to fight back tears. I longed to see him again. To touch, to kiss, to have forever, he as mine, and I as his. As I started walking back to the path I was stopped once again by his beautiful voice.

_"Gemma...I knew you would come..."_ I turned making myself dizzy, and there he is. Just as I remembered him, just as he was in my dreams. He wasn't speaking in the sense that his lips moved, but though his thoughts. I wanted to run up to him, to put my arms around him and feel his warmth. But I had to reminded myself that he was dead.

"Kartik..." I said, feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling that everything was right with the world right as my head hit the ground.


End file.
